Borderline Revised
by luv2write89
Summary: Spoilers for borderline episode. What if Emily had gotten stabbed with the glass instead of Fernadez? Matt will give anything to save her but will he be able to save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

Standoff: Borderline Revised

Matt peered out the window and watched as two vehicles came screeching to a halt a good twenty feet away from the shack that they were trapped in. Ramon was standing behind the opened driver's door of his truck, gun leveled at the shack.

"We've got company and it isn't the cavalry." He said grimly, stepping to the right of the window, out of view of the men outside, and he turned to face Emily.

She stood there with her hands on her hips with her gun sticking out of its holster, attached to the right side of her pants. Her long sleeved low cut red shirt had the left sleeve torn off of it and was wrapped around her left forearm after she had scratched herself on a nail diving for cover from the barrage of bullets and he had wrapped it up for her. Her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail with her bangs spilling over her forehead, beads of sweat dripping down her face as her eyebrows crumpled in concentration, her brown eyes gleaming and he thought she couldn't have looked more beautiful.

"We need to talk them out of this, see if we can get a trade." Emily said as she walked over to behind him and leaned a little to her left to see out the window. Gunshots erupted and the two of them ducked, Matt placing his arm around her shoulders. While they were distracted with being shot at, Felix had grabbed a piece of broken glass off the ground and allowed DEA agent Fernandez to drag him, and the table he was handcuffed to with his left hand, into the back of the room. He grimaced as his leg throbbed with pain after having been shot at by Emily and he cursed at her under his breath."You give people like us a bad name." The Mexican DEA agent snarled at him, causing him to look up and momentarily forget the pain.

"You're the one whose been whipped by the government." Felix taunted, drawing the agent closer to him. He traced the sharp, delicate edges of the glass in his fingertips and had drawn it back when Emily had looked his way and he was forced to hide it behind his back.

"Hey. I'll take over from here. You go help Matt." Emily told the agent and Matt looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face."They look like they're going to kill each other and besides, maybe I can talk him out of it this time." She said softly, looking downwards. Matt caught on immediately and took a step closer to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, this isn't your fault . . ."

"But it is." She cut him off before he could say anything else, "and I failed. I should have talked him out of it at his house Matt. The SWAT team could have done their job and taken him out and then Griffin wouldn't be dead . ." Emily nodded toward the dead DEA agent on the ground, "and I-I can't do this job anymore Matt. I can't watch people die because of my mistakes. I'm nothing but a failure." She finished as she whispered, tears slowly sliding down her face. Matt raised his right hand and cupped the side of her face in his hand, using his thumb to wipe tears off her face and she raised her left hand up to cover his.

"Hey. There is no way that this is your fault. Emily. Look at me." Matt said and she forced herself to look into his dark brown eyes.

"You are NOT the one who pulled the trigger that killed him. Ramon and his men chose to did that and you are NOT a failure either Em. We save a lot of lives every week but we can't save everyone. We all screw up Em. I've done it a million times and you need to realize that we can't win them all. Don't ever thing that you can't do this job because I need you." Matt said softly and he gently kissed her on the lips. They pulled back a few seconds later and Matt gave her a hug.

"Better?" He asked and she nodded as they pulled away.

"Thanks." She said softly and he smiled at her.

"Anytime." He said. Emily looked down at the gun in her holster and pulled it out.

"I've got five rounds, and you?" She asked him as he checked his gun as well.

"I've got the same as you." He told her.

"I'm going to go talk to Felix, you two guys can figure how to get us out of here alive." She leaned up, kissed him and then turned and walked away. She strode over to the corner where Felix was and the DEA agent reluctantly stepped back and headed towards Matt. Emily crouched down in front of Felix and stared into his cold, empty eyes and she swallowed.

"You know, it's not too late Felix . . ." She began but he cut her off with a laugh and he stared directly at her, his eyes piercing into her.

"That's a load of bull. You don't really care and it's not going to work either. It didn't work back at the house and it ain't working now. You know what? You make a lot of sense. You are a failure and you are doomed to kill more people because you can't do your job. That poor guy lying on the ground dead is a proof of your screw up, and you should be lucky it wasn't your partner lying on the ground." Felix nodded towards the dead body of Agent Griffin and tears of anger brimmed in her eyes.

"Shut up." She said, her voice trembling. Felix sat up and leaned as far forward as he could until their faces were inches apart. Matt did a quick shoulder check and then spun around in alarm.

"Hey! Get away from her." He snapped angrily as he began to make his way over there. Felix knew that the time to strike was now.

"You know it's true. And only a deranged FBI agent would be able to date a failure . . .like . . .you." Felix said, emphasizing the last few words, and then he drove his right hand forward towards her stomach, the piece of glass sticking out sharply. Matt saw the glint of the glass and he ran over as fast as he could but it was too late. Felix had drive the glass into her stomach as Emily let out a chocked cry and he twisted it, causing her to cry out in pain as she doubled over the glass. Felix yanked the glass out and Emily crumpled backwards.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry for not updating for so long, I've just been really busy with exams and such. Hope ya enjoy it!

* * *

"Oops." Felix said a smirk spread on his face as Matt towered over him. A murderous rage filled Matt's eyes and he drew out his gun. He flipped it in his hand so that the butt of the gun was sticking up in his hand and he drew back his arm and pistol whipped Felix across the left side of his face, causing his head to whip to the right and droop as it knocked him unconscious. Matt placed the gun back in his holster and turned to Emily. He dropped to his knees by the back her head and placed his hands under her back, helping her into a sitting position as she leaned against his chest. 

"Matt . . .I need to tell you something." Emily gasped as she tried to take in deep breaths. The pain in her stomach was so intense that black dots danced in front of her vision.

"Don't talk Emily, just try to relax." Matt said as he stroked her hair, tears slipping down his face.

"N-no. Too late . . .lung's punctured. Matt, I lo. . ." Emily let out a series of coughs and then she resumed gasping what precious air that she could take in.

"Don't talk like that. I'm not giving up on you. Don't you dare quit on me now." Matt said softly as he held her hand.

"Emily, I love you too." He whispered and Emily looked up at him from the ground as tears spilled down her face.

"They're getting restless out there." The DEA agent said nervously. Matt looked from the window to Emily and he had never felt so torn before in his life.

"G-go. Get the two of you out of here." Emily whispered sending a sharp shooting pain going throughout her entire body whenever she breathed in.

"I'll go but we are not leaving you behind." Matt stood up, placed his hands under her armpits and slowly dragged her over to a bed where he propped her up against the side of it.

"Let me just see how bad it is." Matt said softly and he fell to his knees to the left of her. He crawled over to beside her knees and leaned forward, taking the bottom edge of her shirt in his hands. He gently lifted it a few inches and he stared in shock at what he saw. A small but deep gash ran above and to the left of her belly button, only about an inch wide but blood was pouring out of it and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. Matt grabbed her right arm and tore a strip of her sleeve off. He carefully folded it over and pressed it lightly on the wound, causing Emily to moan.

"I'm sorry Em, it's the only way to stop the bleeding." Matt said softly. Matt looked up at Fernandez and beckoned him over.

"Take care of her. I'll deal with Ramon." Matt said and Fernandez immediately made his way over and took Matt's position, carefully applying pressure on Emily's wound.

"I'll be back soon Em. Don't worry." Matt said and he kissed her forehead gently. Emily nodded up and down slowly and Matt got to his feet. He stepped over Emily and headed towards the window.

"Hey! What's going on in there?" Ramon shouted angrily and then gunshots erupted, making Matt dive for the ground.

"Hey! HEY! Stop shooting NOW or I'll kill Felix!" Matt shouted angrily as he got to his feet after the gunshots had stopped.

"Why isn't he answering?" Ramon shouted back.

"Because he's unconscious. I'll wake him up for you but I need a doctor in here now!" Matt shouted as he walked over to the slumped over figure of Felix and viciously backhanded him across the face with his hand, causing the man to begin to stir.

"Hey! You don't make demands. I do." Ramon snapped back at him and Matt just lost it.

"My partner was stabbed and is dying and if anything, I mean ANYTHING happens that causes her to die more quickly, I will shoot your cousin in the face. Now give us a vehicle to get away in." Matt shouted, walking over to the window. Keys flew through the window and Matt bent down and picked them up.

"I-I hope she dies." Felix spat out and Matt spun around and was over at his side in an instant, his gun drawn and placed against his right temple. He then grabbed Felix by the shirt and stomped on his leg that was bleeding profusely because of the bullet, causing Felix to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't you ever talk about her like that again or I will blow your brains out. Now. Your cousin Ramon seems awfully keen on protecting you and I want to know why." Matt snarled as he pressed him gun into Felix's temple and Felix let out a chocked laugh.

"I have always been in control of Ramon, ever since we were kids. Everything he has is mine. It always has been and it always will be." Felix said and Matt let go of him in disgust and he walked away from him, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Hey, what's going on in there?" Ramon shouted and Matt was about to say something back when Felix's cell phone rang. Matt walked over to him, patted him down and pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open.

"Matt." He said briskly.

"Matt, thank goodness. We've been trying to reach you for hours. What's happening? Is everything okay?" Cheryl's voice said.

"Not exactly. Griffin's dead and we're surrounded by Felix's men and there are way too many to fight." Matt said, leaving out the part about Emily.

"Matt, that's not all of it, is it?" Cheryl said softly and Matt exhaled deeply.

"Look, just send a helicopter to the border and make sure it's ready to airlift . . .to airlift . . ." Matt trailed off and he turned to face his partner. Emily's eyes were closed and her face was pale, her breathing shallow and short as she let out small gasps every time she inhaled.

"Emily. To airlift Emily. Felix stabbed her with a piece of glass and she . . .she doesn't have long." Matt whispered into the phone as a tear slid down his face. He heard a sharp intake of breath on the other line of the phone.

"Consider it done." Cheryl replied.

"Thanks Cheryl. Hey listen. Do you have any leverage that we can use over here, like Felix's wife or his kid?" Matt asked, pacing the room anxiously.

"Well, for one, the kid isn't Felix's." Cheryl replied and it grabbed Matt's attention immediately.

"What?" He said in disbelief.

"Yeah, the kid isn't Felix's. We don't know whose he is but he is not Felix's." Cheryl replied and Matt pondered this for a second. Suddenly the barricaded door gave away and Matt jumped at the loud crash.

"Matt? Matt, stay with me." Cheryl's voice replied and Matt carefully placed the phone on a table and then dashed to Felix. He drew out his gun and placed his arm around Felix's neck as Ramon and four men walked into the room, their machine guns pointed at Emily, Fernandez and him.

"Anybody shoots and I'll put a bullet in his brain." Matt threatened as he pressed the muzzle of the gun to Felix's temple.

"Matt . . .stand down." Emily whispered.

"What?" Matt and Cheryl's voice replied at the same time, Matt looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Just . . .do it. Trust me." She pleaded, looking up at him. Matt reluctantly put his gun down and raised his hands up in surrender. Two of Ramon's men walked over to Matt, grabbed him by his arms and dragged him over to Ramon. They threw him onto the ground and he landed heavily on his knees, silently praying that Emily knew what she was doing.

"No . . .don't hurt him. Please, I need . . .to tell you something." Emily said hoarsely as she let out a raspy cough.

"Felix . . .Felix stole your wife and kid from you Ramon." Emily said and she grimaced as she shifted her position on the ground to get more comfortable.

"Hey, shut up." Felix snarled as one of Ramon's guy's cut him free of the table. Felix rubbed his right wrist that still had the one handcuff on it that dangled from that wrist.

"It's true . . .just hear . . .me out." Emily gasped, her breath coming in short, ragged gasps.

"Stop it Emily, you're only hurting yoursel . . ." Matt began but was quickly silenced with a heavy kick to the stomach, causing him to drop onto all fours.

"Don't touch him. . ." Emily said, looking at Ramon angrily. Felix gingerly got to his feet, grabbed a gun from the man who had set him free and slowly limped over to Emily.

"Out of my way." He sneered, aiming the gun at Fernandez. Fernandez got to his feet and sneered back at Felix.

"No way in he . . ." BANG! The gun went off and Emily screamed as . . .

* * *

I promise I'll update ASAP. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	4. Chapter 4

. . .Fernandez fell backwards, his body falling limply over her legs. Tears ran down her face as Felix made his way over to her and dragged Fernandez's dead body off her legs. He smiled as he finished and turned to her.

"See? Another person dead because of you." He said as she shut her eyes and turned her face away from him."Get away from her." Matt gasped, still trying to get his breath from the kick to the stomach.

"No. I won't. It's time for her to experience what you did to me." Felix yelled angrily, his eyes blazing. He placed a hand over Emily's mouth and his other one onto her wound and she let out a soft cry of pain, muffled by his palm.

"Matt? Matt! We heard a gunshot, what happened?" Cheryl's voice called out frantically. Romarez made his way over to the phone and picked it up.

"Agent Fernandez is no longer with us and soon neither will your female agent, but if you want to hear from her, I don't have any problems with it." Ramon said, a smile spreading across his face as he held out the phone towards where Felix and Emily were.

"NO!" Matt yelled as he staggered to his feet but Felix had already done it. Felix pressed down on Emily's wound with all his weight and he took his hand off her mouth. She let out an ear piercing scream that caused Matt to fall to his knees, his eyes widening in fear as tears streamed freely down his face.

"MATT! MATT!" Cheryl's frantic yelling filled the phone and Ramon snapped it shut. Felix let out a laugh as he watched Emily struggling not to pass out from the pain, her eyes drooping more and more and he turned to face Matt.

"No one tells me or my cousin what to do." He said and then he turned his attention back to Emily. She had lost the fight and was slumped against the bed, her head drooping against her chest and Felix let go of her, watching as she fell to the left with a loud thud and Matt looked on helplessly.


	5. Chapter 5

Second last chapter! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Keep em coming! (Sorry this is so late!)

* * *

That look soon changed to one of anger and he got up onto his feet and spun to face Ramon. "Emily was onto something. Felix may have," He swallowed thickly. "shut her up but he won't do the same for me. Ramon, you said that you used to have a wife but she left you and that you two share a kid." Matt said.

"So?" Ramon snapped angrily, folding his arms across his chest, tucking the machete in his right hand under his arm.

"So Felix told me that he takes everything that you have and since that little boy isn't his, he has to be yours so Felix did steal your wife and kid. If you want more proof, Felix gave the little boy a cross and said that it would protect him. I don't know if that means anything to you . . ."Matt trailed off and watched as Ramon's face changed from a look of shock to a look of anger as he stared at Felix.

"No way man, it ain't true. He-he's lying." Felix whined as Ramon stormed over towards him, machete raised.

"How could you?! I gave you everything and you stole my wife and kid?!" Ramon roared and now he was inches from Felix's face. He stopped and raised his machete above his head and brought it down.

"No, stop!" Matt yelled and Ramon just managed to stop, the machete just inches away from Felix's chest.

"Our law will punish him for what he's done. Let us take care of him." Matt said. Ramon looked as if he was going to drive the machete in anyways but he let out a disgusted sigh and flipped the machete in his hand so that he was holding the butt end of it. In a quick motion, he backhanded Felix with it and Felix fell to the ground, unconscious.

"That will probably help you more." Ramon said and then a few seconds later, he and his men had left, leaving a single SUV behind for them. Matt moved immediately to Emily and felt for a pulse in her neck. There was one but it was slow and getting slower. He scooped her up in his arms and carefully carried her to the truck. He lay her in the passenger seat of the vehicle and reclined the seat as far back as it would go. He then went back inside, grabbed Felix and tossed him in the back bench in the SUV. He then ran around to the drivers side, climbed in and started the engine. It quickly started and he tore out of there as fast as he could.

Half an hour later at the border. . .

Cheryl, Lia and Frank were all waiting anxiously just past the border and Cheryl knew that Matt wasn't going to be please. They had been unable to get a chopper to air lift Emily to a hospital but they were planning on switching vehicles. Matt would put Emily in here and Cheryl would go with him while Lia and Frank got rid of Felix and then they'd head to the hospital.

"She's not necessarily dead is she? I mean, she screamed really loud, but that doesn't mean she's necessarily dead." Lia blabbed nervously.

"Matt wouldn't let that happen." Cheryl replied calmly but she was shaking inwardly. That scream had held such an intense level of pain in it, Cheryl wondered if Emily could even be alive after that. Suddenly in the distance, a trial of dust began to build up and soon a Black SUV came out of it, going at such an incredible speed over the bumpy terrain that Cheryl was surprised it hadn't flipped. As the SUV got closer and closer, Cheryl saw Matt's face appear and he was constantly checking the passenger seat, where she assumed Emily was. He screeched to a halt about twenty feet in front of them and the three of them ran over to him as he got out of the car, slammed the door and ran across to the other side of the car,

"What happened to the helicopter?! We need to get her to a hospital now!" Matt barked at them as they approached.

"Matt, I'm sorry but we couldn't get one." Cheryl said apologetically as Matt struggled with Emily. He stepped out into their view and she inhaled sharply as Lia gasped and Frank stared in shock.

"Oh crap." Frank said, his eyes widening at Emily's limp body in Matt's arms. Emily's head was flung back as Matt had one arm under her knees and one under her back. Her shirt was ripped at the sleeves and stomach, and blood fell to the ground off of her stomach. Her face was a deadly white color with her eyes shut tightly and she looked lifeless.

"Well I don't care how we get there, we just need to go now!" Matt yelled as tears ran down his face.

"Take her to my SUV. Frank and Lia, you two are in charge of Felix." Cheryl yelled at them as her and Matt ran towards Cheryl's SUV.

"What happened to her Matt?" Cheryl yelled as they ran and she saw Matt swallowed thickly, his whole body tensing up.

"Felix, he placed all his weight onto her wound. He pressed down on her wound with his hand. When she screamed . . . Cheryl I thought I was going to die the way she screamed." Matt chocked out.

"She'll be fine Matt. Let's get her to the vehicle now." Cheryl said softly as they reached the truck.

"You drive Cheryl, I'll go with Emily in the back." Matt said as he threw open the back door and climbed in, carefully cradling Emily in his arms as he did so. He sat down on the seat and lay Emily's body across the seats so that her head was resting on his lap, and then he slammed the door shut as Cheryl hopped inside, sliding into the driver's seat. She shut the door, turned on the ignition and slammed on the gas pedal.

"Hold on." She said grimly as they flew across the desert road. Matt looked down at Emily's closed eyes and her pale face and stroked her hair.

"Come on Em. Just hold on until we get there. Please." Matt whispered as a tear fell down his face.

"I don't know what I would do without you." He finished softly. The rest of the ride to the hospital was ridden in silence.

* * *

The funeral was held three days later in a cemetery just outside of the office. Everyone had gathered there to mourn the loss and Matt had been forced against his will to come by Cheryl since the whole bureau was there including Frank, Lia, and Duff. The pastor stood by the coffin and cleared his throat as he began.

"We're hear today to mourn the loss of Special Agent . . ." Matt tuned him out almost immediately, trying to block out the memory of death. He swallowed thickly and averted his gaze to the ground as he was unable to look directly at the gleaming wooden coffin.

"You okay?" Lia asked him sympathetically and Matt nodded as he cleared his throat.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." He said, giving her a fake smile. She smiled sadly at him and then turned her attention back to the service. Matt looked at the pastor and the service seemed to drag on and on. Suddenly there was a sound of a shuffling beside him and someone sat down on his right. He turned to see . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is! Last Chapter! Thanks again for the reviews! Tell me what you think of the ending!

* * *

. . .Emily as she sat down beside him. She winced at the pain in her stomach as she sat and then she turned to face him.

"Sorry I'm late. The hospital wouldn't let me go any sooner." She whispered. Cheryl and Matt had rushed to the hospital in record time and the doctors had just managed to stop the bleeding. If she had lost any more blood she would have bleed out and she wouldn't have made it. The funeral today was for Agent Griffin.

"You shouldn't be here. You should be resting." Matt whispered as he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"I needed to come. It was the least that I could do for him." Emily said softly and Matt knew that there was no use in arguing with her. He nodded and took his hand out of hers as she leaned against his shoulder. He then placed his arm around her shoulder, saying all that needed to be said at the moment, and scooted closer. The two partners sat there, together once more, and watched in respect as the funeral carried on.


End file.
